It's unethical
by BLOODYHALFBREED
Summary: Why my dear, you smell heavenly" then everything went on fire. Jasper Whitlock falls for Bella Cullen. As danger comes closer to Forks, Jasper and Bella...well why don't you just read. Full sum inside. VampHum JxB Enjoy! R
1. Chapter 1

**Jpov of Though I can't, I love you. Full sum: **_Jasper Whitlock lived to Forks since year 10. Since then he had a fascination with the mysterious Bella Cullen. She ignore as does he but then one day that changes. Will Bella return the feelings? What about her secret?_

_How will __their story end?_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

* * *

Preface

They always say just before you die your past flashes before eyes. For me it's different. No memories are revealed but a person. _Isabella_.

_BANG_

The door hits the ground. The monster that walks through it is crazed with lust. Blood lust. I stand there unable to move. The monster walks towards me with determination; it's eyes clouded and fierce.

The monster grips my shoulder tightly and pushes me against the wall. I feel the monster's nose up the length of my throat and along my jaw. The monster's cold lips brushed my ear, "Why my dear, you smell heavenly"

* * *

**So, do you like?? Please review. Next Chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter one. Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight**

* * *

It's unethical

Chapter 1

JPOV

"Guess who?" She said seductively as she puts her hands to cover my eyes.

I didn't need to guess, it was Jessica Stanley. Ever since I had made my arrival two years ago in sophomore year she had been trying to get in my pants.

"Hey Jessica," I said with false cheer.

"Damn," she says as I turned around, "Am I that predictable?"

"No, I just know voices," I need to go before she asked me to go out and then I saw it, "Hey the Cullens got nice ride don't you think?" They did have a nice car, it was a silver Volvo.

"I know! All they have to do to get a nice car is go to Daddy Cullen, while we have to work our arses off." She was propably refering to her job att the local diner. It was good place but if you have to stand up for hours severing food then cleaning up after messy customers you'll probably hate it.

"So, over the summer did hear anything about them?" _Correction, did you hear anything about Isabella Cullen, _my mind taunted.

"Well-" She was about to say something when a vicious voice broke her off.

"I don't why she would, we didn't venture into town nor did we go to Port Angeles."

The owner of the voice was Rosalie Hale, a Cullen. And to make matters worse- and scarier- all the Cullens were here all smirking except two. Rosalie was glaring, her usually plump, red lips were in a thin and Bella was looking at us with sympathy.

"I-I was-wasn't going to say anything," argued a still shocked Jessica.

"Oh really? Well if I ever hear you said anything about my family, I'll deal with you personally." She said while stretching her hands to emphasise the threat.

She and the rest of Cullens turned to go to classes… well not all of them. "I'm sorry for my sister's actions. She may love being the center of attention but she hates being gossiped about." Bella said softly.

"It's alright," I replied while looking at her topaz eyes.

"Thank you for your forgiveness. I'll see later Jasper. Jessica." She nodded at both than us before leaving.

* * *

Lunch time gave me memories of first time I had seen Bella. The beautiful, kind and mysterious Bella Cullen.

_It was my first day, I was sitting in between Mike and Tyler who talking about some sports when _they _walked. The first ones to walk in was a beautiful blonde- a few shades lighter than mine- and a weight lifter with brown curly hair, he looked scary at first but when grinned he looked child like especially since he had dimples. The next was a petite girls with short, black hair pointing in different directions she was hand in hand with a boy a bit shorter than myself with untidy, bronze colour hair- he wasn't as muscular as the weight lifter. The last one was the one that took my breath away she was taller that the petite girl, average some may say, she had shiny, medium length, brown hair. She made the beautiful blonde look like a ugly duckling. "Hey Mike, who are they?" My curiosty leaking out in of my voice._

"_Oh, that's the Cullens. Freaks, inbreeds, call them whatever you like."_

"_Inbreeds. They don't look related." Even though they didn't they shared some characteristics- pale, white skin, dark circles under their eyes and their eyes where topaz to black._

"_Oh they're not but it still weird. The hot blonde one is Rosalie Hale and she's with the big guy with brown hair, Emmet. The guy with the weird colour hair is Edward and he's with the little one, Alice."_

"_Who's the girl with the brown hair?" I questioned._

"_Emmet's sister, Bella. She's shy but defiantly nicer than all of the others."_

"_I agree." Piped Jessica. "I tried talking to Rosalie on day and she glared at me but when I talked to Bella, she smiled even talked a little bit." Jessica explained._

"_But man, I won't waste your time she doesn't date." Said Tyler._

_"Bella" I whispered softly it sounded natural from my tongue like that it was it's only purpose. _

For then on I had a secret fascination with her. Not obsessive but when I'm bored my mind unconsciously wonders back to her. I thought that this obsession would be over in matter of weeks but it hasn't. It likes my refuses to let go of her.

"Hey Jasper, bells is about to ring." Said Angela poking my shoulder.

"Thanks, what class do you have?"

"Biology II with Banner. You?"

"Same. Come on I'll walk with you."

Biology was an easy subject so I didn't need to pay attention which was lucky for me since I was going to have sit, for the rest of the year, to…Bella Cullen.

* * *

**So here you go. I'm going to try and make my chapters longer. Anyway review! How about six or eight reviews.**

_Bloody Half Breed._


End file.
